On Angel's Wings
by We are DesCom
Summary: A twentyyear old Gary Oak reflects on how Destiny could be so unpredictable...And that you can never escape from love no matter what you do... SongficPalletshippingSong is Tsubasa by FictionJunction Yuuka


_**"On Angel Wings"**_

**A songfic by Destiny Commence**

_**DesComGurl: **Yay! Our first official yaoi songfic!_

_**Jezareth: **And it's my ultimate fave song too!_

_**Amethyst: ** Hah...finally, we managed to calm these two down after that horror of a fanfic. (As those who read Midnight Spectres will remember) To those who might be wondering where Kawahi, Schatzi, Chiao Rang, and Tsubasa went, well, eversince the end of Minight Spectres, they went out. I still don't know what time they'll be coming back. They'd probably holler to tell you._

_**Yuki: ** Anyways, you have to be content with us for the meantime. This fic was just something we challenged Jez and DCG to do so that they'll be preoccupied and stop fighting. You don't know how long it took just to shut them both up! sigh_

**_Disclaimer:_** _Don't worry, none of us own Pokemon. If we did, it'd have yaoi written all over it. We didn't compose or sing "Tsubasa" either. FictionJunction Yuuka did._

_**And now...**_

_**Destiny Commence presents...**_

_**"On Angel Wings"**_

Gary looked up at the night sky above him. The night was young, and the stars had just started to adorn the velvet blanket of the sky. He was alone. He decided to go away from the hustle and noise of the laboratory to rest by the lake. The air was refreshing. And he could feel his lungs being cleansed from the the toxic fumes of the laboratory chemicals. He had put away his laboratory coat and had folded it neatly beside him

He glanced over at his white coat. He had been wearing that thing for almost six years. And a lot of things had happened in such a short time.

He had successfully revived an ancient Pokemon. Aerodactyl, to be exact. It was a big break, for a newbie researcher like him. He was still young and inexperienced, compared to his ever famous grandfather. But as a trainer, he was much more experienced.

He lay back on the boulder he was sitting on. Speaking of his grandfather, he could not think of what the old man would say once he found out he skipped one of his classes again. He had always known being a researcher was hard. But did his grandpa really need to give him lessons every night? Maybe staying at Pallet for good was not such a good idea after all. He should have settled down somewhere else.

Then again, he would not have found love if he did.

_Far in the light, I can see it_

_in every scene of the night_

_a tiny feather of love_

It started as akward as any love story could have. They were just good friends at first. And then, BAM! Those sayings were right. Love gets you when you least expect it.

Wait, did he just say they were good friends?

Hah! More like rivals. And one always got on the other's nerves. He remembered the time when he loved to tease him and make him turn red with anger. He might not have made him turn red as in blush, but seeing a tinge of red on that person's cheeks just made him feel like a winner. At first, he thought he was contented of seeing him turn red because he knew he embarrassed his rival. But then, he found out that he felt nice when he turned red because he really did look cute when he blushed.

_Ahem_ Or rather, just turned red with anger.

Destiny sure had a wierd mind.

_I gotta go_

_destiny never finds the way for me, my love_

And so, we go back to the story. It was pretty horryfying when he found out he was attracted to another boy. Sure, he had always been disgusted at the thought. But he never thought it really was happening. He never really felt the same to other boys. And clearly, there were more boys who would have been considered more attractive than his old childhood rival.

But there was something unusual in his messy ebony hair, his hazel eyes and his boyish grin.

Something that Gary really could not get off his mind.

Even if he tried to get away from him, he would see his face everywhere. Even the darkness gave him no release. He would hear the voice, smell the scent, feel the skin, see the face.

He was sinking deeper and deeper.

And he had no way out.

There was only one way out. The one with the light.

But the one he was afraid of was standing on the other side. He could not pass through without yielding to his feelings.

But he was afraid of rejection.

_Even in the night I see your face, in the dark_

_So I never lose my way to you_

_I never close my heart_

_the light is always there_

But then again, no one could really predict the future. And no one actually had a clue of what was going to happen next.

He lost to his rival. He lost and finally thought he could put his aggressive emotions to rest. And he finally had the perfect idea: to settle down as a Pokemon researcher like his grandfather. Sure, he might be a tad bit too young to quit his training, but what the heck? Researching would let him get away from his feelings.

_From him._

If he settled at Pallet permanently, it would lessen the chance of them bumping into each other. He would not have to erupt into outbursts and end up starting their old feud. Besides, he could devote himself to his job and lose interest in his own affection. It would be better that way. They would still be friends, but he hoped the distance would diminish whatever he felt and transform it into mere friendly affection.

He hoped.

_Time goes by, we can never stay the same_

_now we've come so far from love memory_

_though your smile has gone, we will never be apart_

_in our hearts we are one, for love melody_

_the future arrives with your love_

However, he soon found out that he could not go out the back door. A taunting force was after him. A force that would not let him go. Would not release him from what he feared the most.

His childhood rival.

Well, they were not rivals anymore. In fact, they had become best friends through simple calls and letters. And he had thought he had finally realized that he just liked the ebony-haired boy as a friend. And he had planned to continue the isolation, to finally mellow down his thoughts.

_But..._

He got the shock of his life when Delia Ketchum came to their doorstep one day, with a wide smile on her face. She had wanted his grandfather. He thought it was a matter he did not need to know, so he just stayed at the laboratory, reminiscing a little. Another doorbell came and he thought his grandfather had left something. Several more doorbells came, and he tried to stop himself from cursing at such an irritating act. He had thought his grandfather's assistant will be the one to answer the door, but when the rings kept coming, he knew he was the only one who could stop it.

He went out of the basement, still a little exhausted and a bit messy. He had been working for three days non-stop. Even for an eighteen year old, that was a lot to ask for.

He yawned and finally reached the door. He laid his hand on the doorknob and turned it. When he had opened it, he expected to see his grandfather and Mrs Ketchum. Not...

"Hey, Gary! It's been years! How long was it?"

_Willing to go to the place_

_where you never need to cry_

_I'll take you there_

He felt like it was a dream...No, a nightmare. The person he was trying to get away from was in Pallet. At first he thought it was only for a short while. One of his occasional visits to his hometown. But when he spotted the building his grandfather and the people of Pallet had built in the middle of the town, he finally realized why he was there.

His friend's face was as bright as the sun and a wide grin was on his lips as he proclaimed the statement that had ruined all the things he had tried to keep them apart.

"I've become a Pokemon master, Gary! And I've been elected as the gym trainer for the new Pallet gym! I'm staying here permanently!"

_Permanently?_

_Oh no..._

He was not serious, was he?

If he was, then it would take all the strength he had to stop his feelings from returning, after four years of being gone.

_Willing to find an answer_

_in all the winding road we have come through_

The first year was like hell for him. Not a day passed that the boy he loved would not come by the laboratory. The way he acted, it was impossible to think that he was a full-pledged gym trainer. He rarely went to the gym, and usually just hung out at the Oak laboratory. Occasionally, he would drag Gary out for a stroll. Gary had always prepared the perfect excuse, but somehow, when he came strolling into his laboratory with that boyish smile and that red cap, he was at a loss for words. He could not even get a simple "hello" right. Much less a whole page of an excuse he had composed.

He thought his friend had been interested with the girl he called Misty. After all, she she always visited Ash. It was almost as if Cerulean was just outside of Pallet. And Ash was more than happy to receive her. Gary had thought hefinally had the reason to forget about Ash. That he was in love with that orange-haired girl.

But somehow, when Gary saw Misty running out of the Pallet gym in tears, he knew something was not right.

And he was right.

Ash was not in love with Misty at all.

_In the heat of summer, cold of winter, I'm here_

_so you never lose your way to me_

_never close your heart_

_your light is always here_

It was almost like another nightmare was playing right after the first one. The news soon broke out, and everyone was on Ash's tail for weeks. They wanted to find out who Ash was interested in. Almost everyone was betting it was Misty. But not even May seemed to get some attention from Ash. It was obvious that the young trainer was in love. But not even his Pikachu was willing to disclose who it was.

That is, of course, until Ash had come home drunk one night.

Pikachu and his other Pokemon were frantic. But through the shrill cries, they managed to tell them that Ash had gotten drunk accidentally after an encounter with Butch and Cassidy, who tricked him into drinking a whole flask of beer, thinking it was some juice. Ash had tumbled into the Oak household, uttering nonsense. He was swaying from side to side, and Professor Oak, afraid that the boy would suddenly just collapse, asked his assistants to sit Ash on their couch. The assistants had left Gary and his grandfather with the poor boy to get him some water. Meanwhile, the two busied themselves with the drunk boy. He was still muttering nonsense, so Gary decided to talk to him.

But in the end, Gary got more than what he bargained for. He only wanted to get Ash to his senses.

Not find out that the other boy had feelings for him.

And right there, in front of his grandfather, of his mother, of their assistants, Ash Ketchum confessed and had kissed him on the lips.

How more ironic can it be?

_Time goes by, we can never stay the same_

_in the shades of hope, in loving memory_

_though your smile has gone, we will never be apart, _

_in our hearts we can hear the love melody_

_the future still shines, close to you_

"Gary? Gary? Are you there?"

The sound of the voice pulled Gary out of his thoughts. He turned around and looked toward the path he had taken to the spot he was currently sitting on. There was a rustling of leaves, and he could see a figure trying to make its way through the tall blades of grass. Soon the figure grew more detailed and clearer.

His heart jumped up to his throat.

"Ah, there you are!" Ash Ketchum brushed away the last blades of grass that blocked his way and finally got out. He was in a plain red shirt and a pair of slacks, with a blue jacket over his body. He was shivering a little, indicating that he was cold. He walked over to Gary, and handed him a second jacket with a wide smile on his face. "It's cold. I thought your lab coat wasn't that thick so I got you this."

Gary looked at the second boy. He was two years older than Ash was. And he was more mature than him in every aspect.

"Is something wrong, Gary?"

Gary blushed when he found out that he had been staring at Ash for quite a while now, and Ash was aware of it. Who could blame him? Everyone always expected Gary to grow up as a handsome young man, and he did not fail anyone. But Ash surprised everyone by growing into a handsome young man himself. Sure, he was not as muscular as Gary, but his skin was smooth. He might not have Gary's piercing bluish green eyes, but he had warm hazel ones. He might not have Gary's mysterious smile, but he had that irresistable boyish grin.

In a way, he was perfect.

At least, to Gary, he was.

"Come here." He pulled Ash with one hand and made him sit in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the younger boy's torso and rested his chin on his left shoulder.

Ash blushed. "What are you doing? You know, we should get going. Professor Oak must be worried."

"Let him wait. Arcanine and Eevee are keeping him company. Why? Do you want to go back already? Coz' if we go back, I'd end up working in the lab all day and I won't be able to give you that much attention."

Ash relaxed and held on to his arms, looking up at the night sky. "Gary, I'm eighteen and you're almost twenty. We've been living together in the same house for the past year. I work at the gym 24/7 and you spend most of your days in your lab."

"So...what's your point?"

"I guess a few minutes alone won't be that tough." Ash spun around to face Gary and he placed his arms around his neck. "Good thing I left Pikachu at home."

Gary smiled slyly. "I knew you'd see it my way." Then he leaned close to Ash's ear and whispered in his most seductive voice. "A few minutes? Make it an hour."

Destiny does have a way of making surprises.

And for Gary Oak, he would not have it any other way.

_OoO End OoO_

_**Jezareth: **That was a pretty good ending, dont'cha think, girls?_

_**DCG, Ame and Yuks:** snoring_

_**Jezareth: **sweatdrop Okay...So I guess while four of us are out on dates, and three of us are deep asleep, I'm the only one left to actually talk to the audience. sigh Oh well. While I wait for Kawa and the others, I hope you drop us some words at the review window. I hope that by the time we start working on our next fic, I'd be able to get the whole group together. I hope..._

_R&R_


End file.
